Get Out!
by Rayjah13
Summary: How do you win over your college professor? Ino knows...you seduce him, and if that fails...get kicked out and show up for some major tutoring. But if all else fails...bribe 'em. And if that don't work get close to his family. That don't work...try again.
1. My New College Boyfriend, My Professor

**Hey...just wanna let you all know that i really don't know where this is going. Truth is this came together while i was trying to get my creativity and muse back in order to write the next chapter of my other stories...since i can't seem to get out of my writer's block. And yeah this takes place in modern times...**

**oh yeah i don't own naruto...**

* * *

"Ino, hurry up!" A platinum blonde haired and bright ocean blue eyed female let's out a huff as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She walks over to her dresser with one hand still holding onto her hair searching for her light purple hair tie. She roughly pushes objects out of her way as little strands begin to fall out and onto her face. She let's out a bigger huff and blows the strands from her face only to have it fall back down. Growling, Ino grabs a pair of hair cutting scissors and get's close to cutting it when she hears someone open the door. "Ino? Is that what's taking forever? You're cutting your hair again?" Ino looks in her vanity mirror to see her father standing with his arms crossed.

"NO!" shouts Ino angrily. "GET OUT!" She turns around walks over to him, pushing him out the room. She then slams the door to see her light purple hair tie hanging on the door knob. "Oh…there it is." She grabs it and ties her hair back before walking over to her vanity mirror making sure everything is okay. With a huge grin she makes her way back to the door, opening it and revealing a very upset Inoichi. "So what's mom cooking for breakfast?"

"Breakfast been done and she made oatmeal with toast," responds Inoichi as he follows his daughter down the stairs. Ino halts mid way down the stairs and turns around glaring at her father.

"Oatmeal?! Oatmeal! Of all days!" shouts Ino while throwing her hands up in the air, "I leave for college today and all you've got to feed me is some measly bowl of oatmeal?!"

"Ino Yamanaka! You're lucky we're even feeding you at all! Look at the time! You're mom woke you up three hours ago!"

"Great now you're saying the oatmeal is cold1 Know what never mind…just take me to the bus terminal," Ino turns back around and walks down the stairs to the front door. "Where's my bags?"

"Right here honey," Ino turns to see her mom walk in with two hot pink luggages. Ino's eyes becomes as wide as saucers.

"No! What are you two trying to do? Ruin my life?!" Her mother flinches as her father gives her a stern look.

"Ino Yamanaka! I can take you yelling at me, but your mother!" shouts Inoichi as he watches Ino grab the bags and run past him and up the stairs. "Ino! You don't have time!"

"Watch me," mumbles Ino as she makes her way back into her room and opens both luggages, removing the items and tossing them messily into her purple ones. She zips those ups and runs back downstairs, "Come on before I miss the bus!" She snatches open the door and runs out to her father's black Ford F-150, tossing her bags in the cab and running around to the other side of the truck. "Dad, hurry up!" She snatches the door open and slides in on the black leather seat as Inoichi walks out of the house towards the truck. He opens his door and slides in next to his daughter pulling the keys out of his pockets. "Come on, hurry!" Inoichi eyes his daughter, before full blown tormenting her by taking his sweet time. "Dad!" He goes even slower. "Fine you win!"

"See…that we're getting impatient gets you," responds Inoichi as he starts the truck and pulls out of the driveway of the two story white house. He get out on the road when Ino reaches over to turn on the radio.

"When you get there…you really need to call your mother and apologize for your rude behavior."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ino…I'm very serious."

"And I said yeah."

"Ugh…you're too much like your mother," groans Inoichi as he pulls onto the freeway heading north. "I see you decided to go bangless?"

"What do you mean?" asks Ino while looking out the window.

"You forgot to leave your bangs down." Ino's eyes widen as she looks in the side mirrors.

"You're kidding me!" She grabs the rear view mirror turning it so that it was facing her.

"Ino! I need that to drive!"

"NO you don't! All you need is your hands, feet, eyes and a car with gas!" She pulls the hair tie out, shaking her head and allowing the platinum blonde hair to cascade down her back. Biting her bottom lip she looks around for something to part her bangs with, finding a pen, "Ah ha…" She parts her hair using the pen and pulls the rest back into her hair tie. "Now…some gel…" She begins digging through the glove compartment.

"What are you looking for?" asks Inoichi as he eyes his daughter.

"Gel. Why? Eww!" Ino slides her hand out of the glove compartment and slams it shut.

"That's what you get for looking around." Ino rolls her eyes and turns to look back out the window.

They finally arrive at the bus terminal and Ino opens her door climbing out. She shuts the door and grabs her bags out the cab and walks back over to the window. "You know…you really shouldn't be keeping those in the cars. Especially since you're married to mom."

"Well…what if I told you that those are what I use when I take your mother out."

"Eww! T.M.I.! T.M.I!" shouts Ino as she covers her ears and shakes her head to the side wildly. Inoichi let's out a smirk. "That was very disgusting!"

"You act like we never gave you the talk." Imo freezes.

"Please don't bring it up," responds Ino while remembering the horrible experience of watching her parents play with dolls. To top it off they were giving the talk to her in front of Sakura and Hinata, and let's not forget Ino's ex-boyfriend Sai. She covers her face and shakes her head in hopes of quickly forgetting such a thing.

"All those boarding the bus south to Tanzaku Town please make your way to gate 3," comes a male's voice over the loud speaker.

"Guess this means good-bye pops," responds Ino as she backs away from her father's truck.

"Stay out of trouble Ino. And stay away from boys…stick with your studies."

"Yeah…yeah." She waves goodbye and walks over to gate 3. She looks around and stands inline waiting for her turn to get on the bus. When it arrives she hands her bags over and climbs aboard heading towards the back of the bus taking a seat close to the bathroom, but not too close for the simple fact of the smell. She scoots over to the window seat, leaning her head against it. She dozes off just as the bus pulls away.

* * *

"Now arriving at Tanzaku town." Ino opens her eyes a little to see them pulling up into the bus terminal. "Alright exit row by row…come on." Ino stands up and stretches turning to the window to see her two best friends Hinata and Sakura waiting for her. She hops off the bus to and runs over to them giving them each a huge hug.

"Finally Ino! You were suppose to be on the first bus!" nags Sakura as she leads them away to her red Honda Civic.

"Excuse me for wanting to be perfect for Orientation," retorts Ino as Sakura opens her trunk, allowing for Ino to throw her bags in. "So how are you Hinata?" Hinata turns her head and looks at Ino. "Did Sasuke finally ask you out?" A blush quickly spreads across Hinata's cheeks as she turns her head oh so slightly to try and hide it. "Oh so I take it he did…and did he show you what was in the glove compartment?"

"Ino-chan!" shouts Hinata while shaking her head.

"Ino! Leave her alone!" shouts Sakura as she shuts the trunk and walks over to the driver side opening the door. She climbs in as Hinata takes the back seat allowing Ino the front.

"What? It's not like Sasuke never said he didn't want it! If I don't recall he said it very loud enough in front of Hinata and everyone else during his graduation speech." Ino turns around to see Hinata pale skin now red with embarrassment.

"Ino!"

"Alright! Alright…can't you guys take a joke?" states Ino as she looks at Sakura before turning around to Hinata. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. Didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

"It's okay Ino-chan."

"No it's not!" Ino turns back to Sakura, "Anyways we're are so here." Ino looks out her window to see the huge towering University.

"Alright! Finally…college life!" Shouts Ino as she opens the door. Sakura turns off her car and follows suit. "So we get our info where?"

"From the Main Hall," Ino turns ad gives Hinata a huge grin before grabbing her arm and leading the way. Sakura growls and shuts all the car doors, before running after them. As they enter they see the room filled with people from all over. "Now where is Hinata's sexy fiancé?" asks Ino while looking around.

"He's not!" shouts Hinata.

"Ah ha…Sasuke! Naruto!" shouts Ino while waving. Sasuke and Naruto turn around and walk over to them. Sasuke approaches Hinata and wraps his arms around his waist holding her close as all the guys around eye the girls.

"So Sasuke are you and Hinata dating?"

"Dating and Fu-" Hinata quickly covers his mouth while blushing madly. A huge grin comes across Ino's face. Sasuke grabs Hinata's wrist and pulls her hand away from his mouth. "What are you embarrassed about?" Hinata just buries her face in his black shirt.

"Alright fresh man class! Listen up!" Everyone turns to see a busty blonde woman standing on a row of tables with a microphone in hand. "This is what's going to happen! You'll get your schedules, dorm numbers, and cafeteria cards when I'm finish. Then your going to unpack. And you'll have the rest of the day. But I sure advise that you visit your classroom and introduce yourself to your teachers…since some have homework that you'll need to turn in tomorrow." The busty women then steps down off the table and everyone begins to bum rush it.

"Should we wait it out?" asks Ino.

"We'll be back," Sasuke let's go of Hinata go and grabs Naruto away from Sakura walking away.

"Wonder where they're going." They watch the guys disappear into the crowd only to return moments later with everyone's stuff.

"Looks like me and Hinata are roomies," states Sasuke with a huge grin as Hinata's eyes widen. "Just remember to be quiet…there are others who have to study…" whispers Sasuke but loud enough for the group to hear. A huge perverted grin appears on Naruto's face as he turns to Sakura, who smack him in the back of the head.

"Sakura-chan," whines Naruto as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well…I've got my dorm to myself!" chirps Ino loudly.

"Whatever come on…"

* * *

After they finish packing the girls all begin to walk around the campus, chatting about the summer.

"So how was it?" asks Ino eyeing Hinata mischievously. "Did you actually get to meet Sasuke's parents or just his bed in the bedroom?"

"Y-yes, Ino-chan I got to meet Sasuke-kun's parents," answers Hinata while turning to look at Sakura. "How about you?"

"Naruto's related to a group of pervs!" shouts Sakura getting a laugh from everyone. Ino turns completely around and begins walking back wards. "You're going to run into someone."

"No I'm noooo-" Bam! Ino runs into someone falling on top of them, in a sitting position. She turns her head slightly to see a crimson haired pale green eyes, pale skin young boy no older than her underneath her. He glare up at her before pushing her off. "Hey!" He stands up and dusts him self off, looking down at his blood red shirt which was now covered in hot coffee.

"Ino apologize," hisses Sakura.

"Gomen," states Ino as she sticks her hand out, "to make it up to you how about I buy you another right now." He continues to glare at her. Ino notices his red folder and picks it, "Cool you got Sabaku-sensei also…" He eyes her before turning around. "Hey don't you want that coffee?" He continues to walk away, "Well I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

"Smooth Ino," laughs Sakura getting a few giggles out of Hinata.

"Hey, shut up," responds Ino as she continues to watch the red head walk away. "He's kinda cute. Guys I think I just found my college boyfriend!" Sakura and Hinata both roll their eyes walking away.

Ino checks herself one last time in the mirror before walking away down to the political science building to see everyone waiting for her. "Finally!" shouts everyone as they walk down the hall to there first class. They all enter and take a seat in the front of the classroom as it begins to fill up.

"I wonder where that cute red head is," states Ino as she looks around.

"Probably hiding from you," responds Sakura as she places her head upon her hands.

"Shut up." Ino let's out a huff and crosses her arms, as the door towards the professors office opens. Out steps the male that Ino ran into the day before wearing a white suit with a brown shirt and white tie. He walks over to the board and begins to write something on it.

Finishing he turns and looks at the class, "My name is Gaara Sabaku…and I'm your political science teacher for this semester." Sakura and Hinata turn to Ino's who eyes just locked gaze with Gaara, "and you are to address me as Sabaku-sensei and nothing else. From this point forward your teenage days are over. You are young adults and I expect you to act like it. So first rule…your homework will be turned in before I even step out my office. Second rule it must be typed and double spaced." He watches someone raise their hand, "and if you don't have a computer use a friends and if you don't have friends then you really must be pathetic. And lastly I'll let it slide today but from here on out you are to dress like young adults not…sluts." He looks at Ino before turning back around.

Ino raises her hand, "Yamanaka-san, question?" he asks while scribbling something down on the board.

"Are you open for tutoring?" asks Ino excitedly.

"For tutoring and nothing else…" He turns back and looks at her. "And where's that coffee that you'd said you'd get me?"

"In my dorm…wanna come?" she flirts.

"Get out." He turns back to the board and continues scribbling, "did you not understand what I said Yamanaka-san…get out of my classroom." He sets his marker down and turns around to look at Ino. "Pack your belongings and leave. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my classroom."

"Oh lighten up…you're the same age as all of us here, probably even younger then some. You're acting like an old man…"

"Gomen…I forgot that because I'm nineteen I'm suppose to act like a hormonal rage little bastard, Yamanaka-san." He undoes his tie and loosens up his shirt a little causing for all the girls to drool. "Mustn't forget these now right?" He walks over to his desk and pulls out his stud earrings. Sliding them in his ear, putting on his eye brow piercing and lastly his tongue piercing, causing for even more swooning and drooling. Ino leans forward, "Oh yeas and my pants…are they a little to high for you liking?" he takes off his jacket rolls up his sleeves and untucks his shirt before loosening his pants and letting them sag. "Is this good enough for you Yamanaka-san?" he asks while stepping right before her and giving her a cold gaze.

Ino stares at him before drifting off into her own little world. "Yamanaka-san," he growls before grabbing her head roughly. Her daze breaks and she looks at him, "Fourth rule…answer my questions immediately. So is this good enough for you?" Ino takes a big gulp before nodding her head. "Really?" She nods her head again. "Get out." He let's her go and backs away.

"Sabaku-sensei," states Sakura.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" responds Gaara.

"Why are you kicking Ino out of the class?"

"She's being quite disruptive and she sexually harassed me…what else is there for me to do?" He turns and looks at Ino, "when class is over come to my office." Ino let's out a huff and grabs her bag exiting the room. Two hours later Ino finds herself sitting in front of Gaara in his private office. "Yamanaka-san…I do not like being disrespected in front of my class."

"Gomen, Sabaku-sensei," whispers Ino. "It won't happen again…" She quietly stands and makes her way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Yamanaka-san?" She stopped and turns around to look at him, "You have to make up everything you've missed…he sets a few sheets down on the desk and hands her a laptop…get busy." She walks back over to her seat, sitting down as he takes his seat once again. He lifts his feet up and places them on the desk while reading the newspaper.

"Are you sure your nineteen Sabaku-sensei?" asks Ino as she peeks at him over the laptop. Gaara looks over his paper and returns to it, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. "Fine…I'll do my work…" She begins typing away when a knock comes upon a door.

"So what's this I hear about you harassing a new student?" asks a dirty blonde female as she enters the room, "oops…" Gaara looks up from his newspaper.

"Temari…how can I help you?" he asks calmly ignoring the fact the Ino was still there.

"Well some of the fresh man are talking about a Sabaku-sensei that was harassing young women…at first I thought it was Kankuro…since he's such a perv…but it wasn't him. It's my baby brother."

"I wasn't harassing anyone…she harassed me." Temari turns and looks at Ino who was busily typing.

"Are you sure? It seems to me that you've been hanging out with Kankuro…a little to much. Dontcha think?" Gaara eyes Ino out the corner of his eyes. "She's kinda pretty dontcha think?" Ino begins typing quicker. "If I don't recall…you like blondes, right?" Ino tenses up and Gaara notices.

"Your dismissed, Yamanaka-san." Ino nods her head and grabs her bag, "Take the laptop but bring it back in one piece." She nods her head again. She grabs the laptop and leaves. Temari takes her seat.

"You know…she's really quite pretty…" Temari gives Gaara a huge smirk. "Oh come on…she was practically drooling all over you before I came in…"

"You're starting to sound like Kankuro…"

"Hey it's not my fault that my nineteen year old brother acts like a forty year old bitter virgin man," retorts Temari. "She's pretty…go out with her…" Gaara looks at the clock before standing up and adjusting his tie.

"I've got another lecture to give if you don't mind."

* * *

**So whatcha think? And yes Gaara's a professor at such a young age and so is the rest of the Sand siblings...well more like Temari since Kankuro's just going to be going to get his teaching liscense.**


	2. Finding What He Likes

**Here's chapter two...though i really wasn't bent on making it...but i guess you wanted it...anyways i'm going to introduce the last sibling of the sand trio and the start of Ino's crazy, eccentric, one of a kind, never been heard of plan to get and "seduce" Sabaku-sensei...But yeah on with chapter two...**

**Oh yeah don't own naruto...**

* * *

Ino arrives back at her dorm to see Sakura leaning against her door and Hinata sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. "What are you guys doing here?" asks Ino as she pulls out her keys.

"Naruto lost our keys," responds Sakura as she pushes up off the wall.

"And…Sasuke's…" A blush begins to creep across her face as it heats up. Ino let's out a chuckle while sliding her key into the lock and opening the door to her room. Walking in she sets Gaara's laptop on her desk and takes a seat, opening it and turning it on. Sakura and Hinata enters her room taking a seat on her bed. Sakura looks around before noticing the laptop. She walks over, standing behind Ino to see a the desktop backgrounds set to a picture of the sand symbol.

"Ino…why is the background of your laptop a picture of our professor?" Ino shrugs her shoulders "Come to think of it…when did Inoichi give you a laptop? I thought you're not allowed to have one…" Sakura crosses her arms and stares at the back of Ino's head. Within seconds Sakura's eyes widen as big a saucers. "Ino! Did you steal this from Sabaku-sensei?!" Ino quickly turns around and looks at Sakura.

"NO!"

"I can't believe it!" Sakura reaches around and shuts the laptop, picking it up. "I can't believe you! I get that he's cute…I get that you wanna be with him…but stealing his possessions." She turns around and walks out the door just as Ino stands up.

"Sakura! Give it back!" Sakura looks over her shoulder to see Ino running after her, causing for her to pick up pace. And so the chase begins. Ino chases her down the halls, and stairs, around corners and across the lawns of the university. They round the corner to Gaara's classroom in which he was holding another lecture. "Sakura!" Sakura looks back and runs full speed in to the class room just as Ino grabs the back of her shirt, tripping both of them. The laptop slips and Sakura looks at it wide eyes as it comes crashing down to the floor, shattering and breaking into many pieces as they Sakura falls the floor and Ino falls over her landing face down with the laptop right in front of her. Sakura looks up at Gaara before disappearing out the door.

Ino let's out a groan and shakes her head just as she hears footsteps approaching. "Yamanaka-san…it seems that you not only owe me coffee but also a laptop." Ino raises her head to see the smashed burgundy laptop and a pair of white loafers.

"Wait it wasn't me! It was Sakura!" shouts Ino as she turns around to see Sakura gone.

"Yamanaka-san…you really wish to get on my bad side," asks well more like states Gaara as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking down at the poor girl. Ino finally sits up with her legs tucked under her.

"No! I don't want to be on your bad side. I wanna be on your good side," responds Ino as she looks at him with a smirk, "well technically I wanna be on the side where your on top…" A blush creeps across Gaara's nose as he shakes his head and his students laugh.

"Yamanaka-san…you're suppose to be a young lady…a college student. And here I go treating you like some idiotic high schooler. In my office now!" She stands up and dusts her self off.

"Only if you're coming with."

"Yamanaka-san!" growls Gaara as he roughly grabs her wrist and leads her to his office door.

"So you like it rough…can't really say it's my preference, but-" Gaara turns around and gives her a death glare while snatching open the door, pushing her inside.

"Take a seat! Do not touch anything in here…got it!" Ino nods her head while taking a seat in the chair that she had occupied just a few minutes earlier. She looks around the office to see it plain.

"He's needs to decorate this more," mumbles Ino to herself as she stands up and walks around, "no pictures, no plants, no nothing." She returns to her seat and leans back looking up at the ceiling. An hour and a half later Gaara opens his door and walks in looking stressed out. He undoes his tie and pulls his chair out taking a seat, totally ignoring the blonde who was eyeing him carefully.

Just then his door slams open and in walks a male with brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a black fitted tee and black cargo pants with a pair of black Nikes. "So little bro…heard that you got yourself a hot blonde girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Kankuro," remarks Gaara as he rubs his temples.

"Really? Cause if you're not going to do her…then I will. Is she hot? Does she got a nice rack? How about butt? Is it huge? Is she do-able?" rambles Kankuro not even noticing that the blonde he speaks of was shrinking in her seat, trying to hide her embarrassment. Gaara rolls his eyes at his brother, "C'mon tell me something! Is she ugly is that why you won't do her?" Ino's eyes widen as she glares Kankuro. "She's ugly, huh? She's probably all flat, no curves, ugly face…acne…and she probably has some really bad taste in clothes." Ino let's out a snarl but Kankuro ignores it. "But that's okay just put a bag over her face…turn off the light and…Gaara why are you looking at me like that?" Gaara points to the seat next to Kankuro. Kankuro turns his head slightly to see Ino glaring at him, "Oh…is this her?" asks Kankuro as he turns back to Gaara to see him nod his head. Kankuro let's out a sheepish grin and begins to scratch the back of his head turning back to Ino. "I didn't mean any of that…it was all a joke," he laughs weakly before turning back to his brother. "You couldn't tell me she was there?! You just made me look like some perverted, sex-crazed asshole! Oh and she's pretty hot…are you sure you don't want her?"

"Hello! Earth to asshole! I'm still here!" shouts Ino, just as another person walks into the office.

"Here you go baby bro!" Gaara looks up to see a box flying towards him. He looks down at the box before turning red. Before Ino and Kankuro had a chance to read the box, Gaara opens up a drawer in his desk and throws it in. "What you go and do that for?! I just wanna make sure you don't make me an Auntie!"

"Why don't you ever buy me that when I need it?" asks Kankuro.

"Ugh, as if I can pay for it! You go through a whole box in a week you freakin rabbit.," retorts Temari as she turns to Kankuro before turning back to her brother. "So have you asked her out yet?" Gaara let's out a groan before placing his head on his desk. "What?! Gaara you don't have to do any of that just yet! Then again…she does seem like that type."

"I do not!" Temari freezes before turning to see Ino looking at her.

"You assholes! You couldn't tell me she was here! Ugh!" Temari throws her hands up before exiting out the office, only to walk back in snatching Kankuro's collar and dragging him out behind her.

"So now that I've met your family…wanna meet mine?" asks Ino, only to have Gaara raise his head and glare at her.

"Get out of my damn office and don't come back!" Ino let's out a huff standing up, just as Gaara lies his head back down, walks around the desk and stands behind Gaara's chair. She places both hands on his shoulders and begins rubbing them. "A-are you touching me?" asks Gaara in disbelief.

"Chill out, Gaara…you're so tense," responds Ino while giving him a massage.

"Yamanaka-san…I said address me as Sabaku…" Gaara closes his eyes.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Gaara nods his head. "See…you can have this every night if you wanted. All you have to say is you wanna go out with me."

"I…I…" Ino leans in, placing her head next to his, "I want you out my office before I report you to the dean for sexual harassment, Yamanaka-san." Gaara turns his head and glares at her. Ino jumps back and head to the door. She turns around to see Gaara watching her as she exits out into the hall.

"So you and Gaara aren't together," Ino turns to see Kankuro leaning against the wall, "how about me and you go and get lunch?"

"How about…no, perv," retorts Ino as she walks away only to have him follow.

"Really…if you go out on a date I'll help you get him." Ino stops in her tracks.

"Really?" she turns around, "fine, you've got a date." A grin quickly spreads across his face, "But no touching…no looking at anything but my face…and last but not least…say one perverted thing and I'll make it that you won't be able to do it." He grin quickly drops. "Now come on…and I hope you've got a lot of money on you…cause I haven't had dinner or breakfast and lunch." Ino walks away as Kankuro pulls his wallet out his back pocket, opening to find a lonely twenty dollar bill.

"Can we do the dollar menu?!" shouts Kankuro as he runs after her.

* * *

"So…how do I get your brother?" asks Ino as she looks across from her, towards Kankuro who was busily checking out a group of high schoolers. Being that she hates being ignored, Ino kicks him hard and the shin causing for him to squeal out like a girl and have the high schoolers laugh at him. "Look, first you take me to this crappy crack in the box and now you're ignoring me."

"So? Not like I'm getting lucky tonight," mumbles Kankuro as he picks up his sloppy burger, "is this even healthy?"

"How am I suppose to know?! You're the one who brought me here!" snaps Ino.

"Quit yelling will you? It's getting on my nerves," Kankuro turns around again to see the high schoolers gone. "Man…and the brunette was really cute. So?" He turns back to Ino.

"How do I get you brother?" asks Ino.

"Easily…Gaara's into really smart girls…and since you're a blonde I guess that's out."

"What's that suppose to mean?" growls Ino.

"Nothing," groans Kankuro, "But then again…if you show that you are interested in your studies and take things seriously he might look your way." An evil grin slides across her face. She reaches over the table and grabs Kankuro scaring him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" She places a kiss on his lips before running off.

"Thank you!"

"Hey!"

* * *

She arrives back at her dorm to see Sakura and Hinata still sitting there. "Where have you been?" asks Sakura, "I went to see Sabaku-sensei about thirty minutes ago and he said you had already left."

"Well, that's because I went out on a date with Gaara's brother," responds Ino as she sits down at her desk, pulling out her text books.

"Who's Gaara? And are you actually doing schoolwork?" asks Sakura sounding confused looking over at Hinata who was just as confused.

"Sabaku-sensei and yes I'm working so if you and Hinata don't mind." Ino points to the door.

"O-o-okay," responds Sakura as she leaves with Hinata. "We've got Sabaku-sensei tomorrow and Yahiko-sensei…so make sure you get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Sakura closes the door and turns to Hinata.

"Is it me or is she up to something?" asks Sakura.

"She's up to something," responds Hinata just as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" mumbles Sasuke as he watches Naruto try and hug Sakura only to get hit. "Hinata-chan how about we go back to our room and have some fun. We've got this really annoying neighbor that I want to bug the hell out of." Before Hinata has a chance to respond Sasuke drags her down the hall to their dorm. He opens the door and pushes her inside just as the neighboring door opens revealing Hinata's cousin Neji and Lee. A small smile creeps upon Sasuke's face.

"What are you so happy about Uchiha?" growls Neji.

"Nothing." Neji and Lee give him one last look before walking down the hall. "Oh, Hyuga!" Neji stops and turns around to look at Sasuke, "Are you guys coming back tonight?"

"No shit Sherlock…we've got classes tomorrow." Neji eyes him again, "why?"

"No reason," responds Sasuke, "just wanted to make sure you hear what I'd going to be doing to your cousin," he mumbles the rest to himself as he enters the room, shutting the door.

* * *

**So there's chapter two...and yes crack in the box is jack in the crack or jack in the box...really the food there is disgusting...except for the seasoned curly fries those are like the best. Especially with the buttermilk sauce...yummy. Now i'm hungry.**

**Well whatever, just remember to review...and hopefully i can finish my other works...**


	3. Begin Operation: The Smart Girl

**Sorry for the semi-long update. I've just returned back to school, college of caouse and since all of my stuff is done on line and we only meet in class to get help i've been delayed with the typing. But anyways here's chapter three...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else within this subject**

* * *

A Few Weeks Later...

"I wonder where she is?" asks Sakura as she straightens her khaki skirt, before entering the classroom with Hinata behind her. They head to their seats in the front to see Sasuke and Naruto arguing, well more like Naruto arguing with Sasuke ignoring him. Sakura takes her seat next to Naruto, but not before hitting him first.

"Sakura-chan," whines Naruto as he rubs the back of his head, "That hurts…oh hi Hinata." Hinata smiles and nods her head while taking a seat next to Sasuke. "Oi…where's Ino?" Naruto turns back to Sakura. Sakura shrugs her shoulder before pulling out her homework and standing up. She walks over and sets it on the front desk, walking back to her seat when she hears Gaara's office door open. Everyone looks up at it.

"Thank you, Sabaku-sensei…I couldn't figure that out last night," Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widen as they watch Ino walk out the office in a white dress suit, with Gaara walking behind her. "Really that was a lot of help," Ino turns around and gives Sakura a huge smirk. Sakura rolls her eyes and takes her seat. "Oh…here you go, Sensei." Ino hands her papers to Gaara as he collects the stack that was on his desk, before taking a seat.

"He's not annoyed by you," states Sakura in disbelief as she turns to Ino. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," whispers Ino as she pulls out a notebook preparing for notes, "All I did was buy him his coffee…and asked for help with the work." She turns to Sakura and gives her a grin.

"You're up to something," responds Sakura as she turns back to the board copying down the notes.

"Am not," responds Ino just as Gaara turns around to look at the two of them.

"Then why were you, in his office early and why were you actually doing work? You usually don't do things like that."

"I found out that he's into smart, girls," Sakura breaks out laughing causing for everyone in the room to turn around and look at them, including Gaara.

"Is there something that I need to know Haruno-san?" asks Gaara as he stops his lecture and looks up from his book. Sakura quickly shakes her head while covering her mouth to muffle her laughs. "Fine…continue on with your note taking." She nods her head and begins scribbling down in her notebooks. Gaara returns to his book and begins where he left off in his book.

"Ino…you're not smart…hell if me and Hinata didn't beat any sense into you in high school you wouldn't be here," whispers Sakura while trying to not laugh.

"Thanks…you're really supportive," snaps Ino as she continues scribbling down notes in her notebook, well more like scribbling her name over and over again except her last name it's 'Sabaku'.

"I'm just letting you know…you and him is never going to happen."

"And why not?"

"Because you idiot! He's quiet…smart…he's our professor."

"Ugh…you're just mad because…I'm going to win him over, and Hinata has Sasuke so all you're left with is the annoying ADHD blond sitting next to you."

"I am not!" snaps Sakura while glaring at Ino. "He'll never fall for you!"

"HE WILL!" Ino turns and glares at Sakura.

"Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san is there something you wish to share with us?"

"Yeah, Sabaku-sensei!" states Ino as she turns to Gaara, "Haruno-san says she was happy she broke you laptop…so we wouldn't have so much work to do!"

"Liar! Sabaku-sensei! Ino's only asking for help and doing her work so that she can get you in bed and dump you the next day!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"You-" Ino lunges at Sakura only to be held back by Hinata.

"Haruno-san! Yamanaka-san! Get out! And I want to see both of you in my office when this lecture is over!" Ino let's out a huff and storms away from the class with Sakura at her heels.

"Thanks Ino…how am I going to explain to my mentor Tsunade-sama that I was kicked out of class?"

"You? What about me? I've gone five weeks with out having that hot, sexy professor of ours kicking us out of the classroom. And you…you go and blow it!" Sakura rolls her eyes. "Why? Why can't you for once be supportive? You're suppose to be my best friend…you're like my sister!"

"Because Ino. I'm sick and tired of watching get what ever it is you want with out working hard. And watching you get by on your looks!"

"Ugh…whatever Sakura," Ino runs off, leaving Sakura standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

"I can't believe either of you," states Gaara while taking a seat in behind his desk, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at both of them. "You two are one of my most well behaved students. And Yamanaka-san I really thought you matured…"

"I have really," responds Ino. "Sabaku-sensei…that outburst wasn't…I…Gomen," Ino lowers her head.

"What do either of you have to say for your self?"

"Well…it's not my fault," states Sakura, "she lied to you so I told you the truth. She's only being this good girl because she wasn't for you to notice her and fuck her." Ino's fists ball up as she doesn't raise her head. She bites down hard on her bottom lip waiting for Gaara to snap.

"Haruno-san you're dismissed," orders Gaara. Sakura rises out her seat and walks off leaving Ino alone with Gaara. "What do you have to say?"

"It's true Sensei."

"And where did you hear this information?"

"You brother took me out on a date to the crappiest place on earth five weeks ago. That same day that you laptop broke."

"I'm going to kill Kan-wait you said you went out on a date with my brother?" growls Gaara.

"Yeah," responds Ino mischievously. "Why? Jealous?" A grin breaks out across her face as she looks at Gaara. He shakes his head. "Ahh, come on…don't be shy Sensei. Truth be told I kinda wished it were you." Gaara's eyes widen for a quick second, before returning to back to their impassive state. But Ino still caught it.

"You're on probation for the rest of the semester. If you mess up at anytime…even in your other classes I am allowed to drop you."

"You can't put me on probation!"

"I didn't the dean did." He hands her a paper, formally written by the dean on the university and signed. She let's out a sigh of defeat, "I'm done you're dismissed." Ino slowly rises out of her seat and straightens out her skirt, walking out the room running into Kankuro.

"Blondie, how's it going?" asks Kankuro with a grin.

"Okay." Kankuro hands her a paper and she looks at it. "What's this?"

"Party invite. It's going to be the hugest, biggest party that you and this campus will ever see in the history of this campus. And you're invited. Just wear something really cute." He walks away, only to stop and call back, "oh yeah you're friends are invited also." With that he continues. Ino stares at the paper before smiling.

"Oh well, might as well have fun and take my mind off of Gaara with the help of older college boys."

* * *

**so there you have it. And i know it's kinda shorter than the other two, but i will make it up in the next chapter, promise. Oh yeah and if you're wondering the seating arrangement with our five freshmen is from left to right Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and finally Naruto.**

**But yeah review would love to hear what you guys think...**


	4. Operation: BlackNevermind, Forget It

**Here is chappie four in Ino's adventure of getting her professor to be her boyfriend. I'm not going to say much so on with the story**

**Oh i don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Ino and the rest of the gang arrives outside a halfway damaged tan, two-story house, which was blaring very loud music and teenagers/adults were stumbling out drunk. Ino's grin widens as an older college boy with messy brunette hair and glazed over eyes stumble over to them looking at Hinata hungrily. "Hey, babe how aboud you dish de losher and join me upstairsh for a lidde bid of fun," slurs the drunk teenager while trying to grab her wrist. Sasuke interferes and grabs he's wrist before roughly shoving him back.

"Leave her the hell alone, and get the hell away from here if you still want to be able to procreate," hiss Sasuke, but the guy just walks back over.

"What did you call me?" shouts the male spitting on Sasuke's face.

"Idiot," retorts Sasuke as he grabs Hinata's hand and leads her into the house behind Ino, Sakura and Naruto.

"Ah…college parties, so much better than High school," states Ino as she looks around at all the drunk people.

"Blondie!" Ino turns her head slightly to see Kankuro raising a red plastic cup at her, before motioning her to join him. Ino smirks before walking over to him, "so I see you made it…and you brought some really pretty friends," states Kankuro as he looks at Hinata and Sakura.

"Yeah…well wouldn't want to miss it." He nods his head and takes a sip of his drink.

"Well don't just stand here…go party." Sasuke mumbles something under his breath, before walking off with Hinata somewhere.

"Come on, Sakura-chan let's see if they got some food," Naruto snatches Sakura away leaving only Ino and Kankuro alone.

"Kankuro! When you said party I thought you meant a small group of your friends and some beer! Not the whole damn school and-" Temari looks up after watching a group of teenagers fall off the couch, "hey…you invited Gaara's girl friend." Temari walks over to Ino, "sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier…I'm Temari Sabaku…Gaara's older sister. I teach communications."

"Ino Yamanaka," responds Ino while giving Temari a smile.

"Well, Kankuro did tell you that Gaara's upstairs," Temari turns to Kankuro, "you told her right?"

"Well…see…I-"

"So you were going to keep her down here with your drunk friends?" Kankuro shakes his head before walking off. "Well Gaara's upstairs and stay away from all other bedrooms…god knows what theses horny fucker's are doing." Temari turns to leave when something pops in Ino's head.

"Do you date Shikamaru Nara?" asks Ino causing for Temari to freeze and turn around with a bitter face. "Lazy ass?" Ino nods her head, "why what did he say?"

"Nothing, I was just curious," with that Ino left heading up the stairs dodging puking young adults and disgustingly making out weirdoes. She continues on down the hall until she a across a white door, the was slightly ajar. Peeking her head in Ino saw Gaara lying back on his bed in nothing but a pair of red pajama pants watching television, causing for her to smirk. She walks on inside, causing for Gaara to look at her.

"Get out," he orders in a monotone voice. Ino shakes her head no and walks over to his bed taking a seat next to him.

"So watcha watching, Gaara?" asks Ino as she pulls her legs up and lies down next to him.

"The weather channel," barks Gaara. Ino nods her head before lying her head on his shoulder. Gaara eyes her carefully before turning back to the television. That's when a very evil idea came into Ino's head. She sits up and climbs over Gaara straddling him. "Yamanaka-san!" Ino gives him an innocent smile before grabbing the back of his neck bringing him forward, "Yamanak-" Ino slams her lips down upon his, as Gaara's eyes widen and he tenses up from shock. Surprisingly to not only him but Ino Gaara begins to relax into the kiss, kissing her back and closing his eyes. One of his hands reaches behind her and gets wrapped up in her hair as they other rests on her hip. Ino smiles into the kiss, when a flash goes off. He quickly pulls away and looks his right to see a dark purple camera in Ino's hands.

"Thanks Sensei…no you'll really have take me out, unless you want for the dean to know that you like making out with your students." She gives him a devious smile, "I'll let you think it over." She hops up and runs out the room running into Sakura. "Oh great…what do you want?"

"Blackmailing him now?" asks Sakura in disbelief. "What's wrong Ino? Losing your touch? You really must be desperate to get a boyfriend if you have to resort to black mail."

"Shut up," Ino pushes past Sakura and makes her way downstairs to Temari.

"Ino…long time no see," Ino turns around and comes face to face with her ex-boyfriend Sai. "How have you've been?"

"Good. I thought you were traveling abroad with your paintings?" She asks while walking over to him.

"I was and then a friend of mine invited me to this party," he responds, "you've look very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" She nods her head and follows her outside. Sakura witnesses this and follows them with a giant smirk, pulling out her pink camera.

"Let's see how you like being blackmailed," states Sakura to herself, "especially when daddy said that he didn't want his daughter with Sai."

* * *

Gaara marches around back and forth in his room, furious when a knock comes upon his door. He turns to see Temari grinning. "I just say that Ino girl come downstairs happy. So did you guys finally get together? Am I going to finally get a little sister?" Gaara let's out a deep growl before glaring at his sister, "what happened?"

"She kissed me and took a photo, for blackmail," growls Gaara as he walks over to the large window looking outside to see Ino talking and laughing with a very pale boy who had jet black hair and was dressed in all black. He let's out a snarl as Temari takes a place beside him, looking out the window.

"Are you jealous?" she asks jokingly.

"Jealous!" Gaara growls just as he notices that Ino and Sai were kissing. His fists curl up as he turns around not noticing the flash that went off outside. He takes a seat on his bed and turns his attention back to the television.

"I'm sure there's an exceptional explanation for this Gaara." Gaara let's out a grunt ignoring her.

"Oh my…you actually like her…" Temari's face becomes cover by her huge grin. "Gaara like a girl!"

"What ever. Party's over!"

* * *

Ino was walking back to the dorms with the other four when Sakura stops her. "Ino…can we talk?" Ino stops walking and everyone continues, walking ahead of them. "Drop your blackmail, on Sabaku-sensei or daddy finds out that his precious little daughter was playing tonsil hockey with her ex." Sakura pulls out her digital camera showing Ino the picture.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. So drop it."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he doesn't deserve a girl like you! He doesn't deserve someone who's going to use him until the next best thing arrives and dumps him!"

"You like him?!"

"No duh! Every girl likes him and he doesn't deserve you! And if you don't stop this nonsense I'm going to report you to the dean again!" With that Sakura marches off leaving an upset Ino.

"BITCH!!!" shouts Ino into the darkness, angrily. She walks over to a brick wall that was thigh high and sits down on it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ino looks up to see Temari standing in front of her, "do you really like my brother or are you just a tease?"

"I like Gaara. He's cute and I'm tired of dating guys who just want to get in my pants. Your brother is so mature it's like he's not even a year older than me. And that's what I like."

"Then why'd you kiss that pale boy?"

"I don't know…"

"Who's he to you? You guys seemed kinda close."

"An ex."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Father." Just then Ino's cell phone went off. She pulls it out her jacket pocket and looks at the caller id to see home. "Ugh…" She answers the phone putting it to her ear, "hello?"

"Ino Yamanaka. Did I not specifically say leave the boys alone and worry more about your studies! And what more did I not tell you to stay away from that perverted pale fuck!" Ino rolls her eyes in annoyance, "And don't you dare roll your eyes! I'm coming down there tomorrow to pick you and ship you off to an all girls school."

"Ah come on pops, you really want to turn your daughter les?"

"I could care less if you wanna date girls or guys! But you are not staying anywhere were that boy is!" Temari snatches the phone from Ino.

"Hello, Yamanaka-sama. My name is Temari Sabaku a professor here at the university and rest assured your daughter is not getting close to that boy. He came on to her and forced her to make out with him. Ino is really into her studies and she's even dating this young male that I've seen help her study in the library and what not. He doesn't even allow her to stay up late or anything. I mean she was invited to a party and instead she went to study. So if you don't mind I would really like to keep Ino here at this school she's a really big help."

"Fine…but let her know one more screw up and she off to fucking Canada!"

"Will do." Temari hangs up and hands the phone back to Ino. "Now you owe me."

"Okay…what do you want me to do?"

"Don't give up on Gaara." Temari looks at her cell phone, "look at the time…gotta go. See ya later Ino." Temari stands up and begins walking away, "Oh yeah…Gaara likes it when a girls tries to make him jealous." Temari turns around and gives her a huge smile, before walking away again.

"So all I got to do is get him jealous?" She pulls out her camera and looks at the picture of her and Gaara, smiling. "I can't believe he actually kissed me back. Hah…flat chested boy doesn't stand a chance." Ino climbs off the wall and begins walking towards her dorm, "ugh…I can't see why every time I like a boy she has to like him also. First it was Sasuke…and I'm glad Hinata got him, then there was Sai…and Naruto and now Gaara!" Ino let's out growl not paying attention to were she was going. "Uff." Ino runs into something solid. She backs up and looks to see that something solid was a chest. She looks up to see a male with shining sky blue eyes and messy golden brown hair looking down at her. "Oh…sorry."

"It's okay." He says while looking at her, "what are you doing out so late? And alone?"

"I just got back from a party at the Sabaku's."

"They're always partying can't see how people are allowing them to get a teaching license. I'm Tsuyoi Musha." He sticks his hand out.

"Ino Yamanaka," she grabs it and shakes it.

"Nice to meet, you."

"Same here." She begins walking around him and leaving when he grabs her wrist. She turns around looking at him.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat tomorrow?"

"Sure." He releases her and she continues to her dorm to retire for the night. She opens the door and walks over to her bed when she decides to sit down and opens her textbook for Gaara's class. She grabs her notebook and a pen and a few highlighter before reading the material and taking notes. He phone goes off for a second time, this time being a text message.

**Ino**

**Surprise bby bro wit cukies. He lykes dem**

**Temari**

Ino smiles at the text message before turning back to her work.

* * *

**there ya go...whatcha think? let me know by clicking d buddon!**


	5. Operation: Jealousy Part 1 Heartbroken

**Sorry it's tooken so long...good who knew that college would be such a pain...and i only have two classes and attend only three days out of the week. But yeah beacuse of that it's put me behind...but anyways here is the next chapter...are you ready?**

**I don't own naruto but i do own the new boy!**

* * *

The next morning Ino, woke up to the ringing of her digital alarm clock, rolling over to see the numbers blinking neon green. She growls before sliding out from under her royal yellow comforter and letting out a huge yawn. She turns to her closet, standing up and letting her blankets fall to the floor. She walks over pulling out a dark purple top and black slacks before walking into her bathroom. She emerges thirty minutes later, walks to her desk and grabs the box of cookies that she made the night before in the dorm kitchen after finishing her work, and her work. "Better get this over with," she let's out a sigh and walks out her dorm running into Tsuyoi. "Oh, hey…"

"Morning, Ino…" he says showing of his perfect pearly white.

"Where are you off to?" she asks while turning around and locking her door.

"I was coming to walk you off to class…if that's alright with you." He flashes her sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head, ruffling his messy brown hair.

"Um...okay," she walks around him and begins heading down the hallways of the dorm with him behind her.

"So…you bake?" he asks shyly. Ino nods her head and looks at the cookies that are in her hand. "Can I try one?"

"No…" His grin drops slightly, and Ino catches it, "what I mean is these are for someone. How about I make you some?"

"Really!" he perks up, "I mean that's cool." Ino rolls her eyes and continues walking. The come to the front doors when they hear, "But Sakura-chan!"

"No…Naruto…we're over. Done. Move on!"

"Why?! What did I do?!"

"You're an idiot! And I don't want to be in a relationship with some idiot!" Ino opens the door slightly to catch Sakura walking off leaving Naruto standing alone looking depressed.

"Wow…what a bitch," mumbles Tsuyoi.

"I know," Ino walks out and over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun…are you okay?" Naruto looks up at her, allowing for Ino to notice that his once sparkling blue eyes are now dull.

"Sakura-chan broke up with me," whispers Naruto. He puts his head back down, when he feels someone lifts his head up and someone place a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widen as he sees Ino give him a huge grin.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun there are plenty of girls out there, who I'm sure would wanna date a guy like you," comments Ino as she backs away from him. She gives him one last smile as she walks away with Tsuyoi following.

"Oi…Ino!" She stops and turns around to see Naruto chase after her.

"Yes…Naruto-kun?"

"Well, um remember back in junior year…when um…you told me you liked me?" he says while like at the gum infested concrete, trying to hide his blush.

"Yeah…and you told me that Sakura asked you out and you said yes," responds Ino noticing that Tsuyoi was getting a little annoyed.

"We'll…um…wanna go out some time?" he asks still not looking at her.

"Look here buddy, you've already turned her down…and now she's going out with me," starts Tsuyoi sounding pissed.

"Oh…sorry," Naruto states before running off to Gaara's classroom.

Ino turns around and glares at Tsuyoi, "You didn't have to be so mean. I mean she did just break up with him."

"I'm sorry." He says while grabbing hold of her hand and walking her to class. As they approach the classroom Tsuyoi keeps her standing outside the door, "so later…I was thinking of just hanging out at the school coffee shop?"

"Yeah…sure," responds Ino, not really caring.

"Great," he leans in and kiss Ino on the lips, when they hear someone cough. He quickly backs away to see Gaara glaring at them.

"Yamanaka-san…in class now. Musha-san…get the hell away from here," growls Gaara as he enters the room behind Ino. Ino stops and turns around looking at Gaara. "Yamanaka-san…if you don't mind I'd like to start my lectures…" Ino hands out the brown plate, "what is this?"

"It's cookies…I thought I'd bring you some…as an apology for what happened last night."

"Whatever," he grabs the plate and heads to the front of the class setting the plate down on his desk, "Alright open your books up to page 200...begin reading and answering all ten questions in essay format." He walks around his desk taking a seat, when Sakura's hand shoots up.

"Sensei!" Gaara rolls his eyes and stands up walking over to Sakura who had moved her seat to the opposite side of Hinata away from Naruto and Ino.

"Haruno-san?" he asks while looking at her as she leans forward showing that her top buttons on her blouse we're undone. "If I don't recall…last time someone flirted with me I threw them out…button up your shirt now or I'm reporting this as sexual harassment." Sakura blushes in embarrassment and button up her shirt. "Now what is it?"

"I need help…do you mind if I come to your office after class to get some tutoring done?"

"Fine…now get your work done…" he walks back to his desk and looks at the plate of cookies, removing the saran wrap. He picks one up inspecting it, carefully and sniffing it. Ino stops her work and watches him as he takes a small bite of the cookie. A small grin appears on his face before quickly disappearing. He looks over in Ino's direction, "more chocolate chips next time…" he turns his back to her, as she leans forward looking passed Hinata, sticking her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura let's out a deep growl, and turns her attention back to her book.

* * *

Class comes to an end and Ino finds her self sitting on a green sofa in the corner of a coffee shop waiting for Tsuyoi to come with their drinks. She pulls out her cell phone and begins playing Tetris, when her phone goes off. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" asks a voice on the other line.

"Who's this?" asks Ino sounding a little freaked out.

"It's Temari-chan, you idiot!"

"Oh, what's up?" responds Ino just as Tsuyoi comes and takes a seat handing a cup over to Ino.

"Nothing…just wondering…what are you and Gaara doing?"

"Me and Gaara…" asks Ino this time sounding confused, causing for a scowl to appear on Tsuyoi's face. "What do you mean me and Gaara?"

"Well I found cookies on his desk and he said he was going out…I just thought-"

"Well he is going out," snarls Ino as she watches Gaara walk into the coffee shop with Sakura clutching onto Gaara's arm.

"Really? With who?"

"A pink haired, flat chested, can't get her own damn man banshee!" Everyone in the coffee shop turn and look at Ino, "and the next thing I knew they were fighting. And then I was like…" Everyone went back to their own business.

"So he's dating a pink haired girl? Is that hair color even normal?"

"No."

"Ino…you're on a date with me…please get off the phone," whispers Tsuyoi as he tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, before placing a kiss on her neck. Ino shrugs him off, but he continues.

"Stop it," she whispers pushing him away.

"Ino…come on. Where on a date," he whispers again this time nibbling on her ear.

"Ino…is everything okay?" asks Temari sounding concerned for her.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I'll call you back later. Wait a second…how'd you get my number?"

"I'm a teacher…I can get any students number. Bye." Temari hung up and Ino closed her phone turning to look at Tsuyoi who was smiling at her.

"You know…you're very beautiful," he states smiling at her while stroking her hair.

"Yeah…whatever," responds Ino as she picks up her cup of coffee drinking it while watching Gaara and Sakura sitting across the room from her.

Gaara feels her gaze and looks up only to have her turn her attention back to the boys she was sitting with. He let's out a frustrated growl and turns his attention back to his pink haired student, as she places her hand on his thigh. "Haruno-san…remove your hand now before I break it off." Sakura looks at her hand and blushes, quickly removing it.

"Gaara-san-"

"It's Sensei or Sabaku-sensei," growls Gaara as he watches the boy kiss Ino's neck yet again and she giggles. "I'll be right back…I need some air." He stands up and heads outside. He walks around the corner and leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Gaara…what's this I hear you're dating a pink haired girl? I thought you liked Ino?" Gaara opens his eyes to his sister standing there with her hands on her hips, and her lazy boyfriend slouching right beside her.

"I'm not on a date and she's in there with that asshole Tsuyoi Musha," snarls Gaara.

"Oh…well go break them up." Gaara shakes his head, just as Ino and Tsuyoi come stumbling passed them laughing.

"Oh...hey Temari-chan," whispers Ino as she looks down at the ground.

"Ino-chan…baka," remarks Temari as she glares at Tsuyoi. "So when are you going to screw her and dump her?"

"Shut up, you know nothing," remarks Tsuyoi. He grabs Ino's hand and starts to drag her away.

Temari turns and looks at her baby brother, "Do something." Gaara pushes off the wall and walks over to Ino and Tsuyoi grabbing hold of Ino's hand, pulling her toward him.

Tsuyoi feels Ino's hand slip causing for him to turn around, "Back off Sabaku!"

"Get lost, asshole before I report you to the dean." Ino snatches her hand away from Gaara.

"Gaara stop it! And what the hell? I've been making it totally obvious that I like you and you blow me off but the moment I get a guy and start to have fun you become all protective and what not! Aren't you supposed to be in there with that pink haired slut?!" Gaara takes a step back shocked a little. "Come on Tsuyoi you can walk me back to my dorm." She grabs his hand and walks away with him.

Gaara stands there watching as they walk away when Sakura shows up, clutching onto his arm. "Sensei here you are…" She let's out a giggle.

* * *

Ino rounds the corner to her dorm with Tsuyoi to see Naruto sitting on the floor. He hears footsteps and he looks up smiling at Ino. "Ino-chan…"

"Hey Naruto," she turns around and looks at Tsuyoi, "thanks you for the lovely date see you tomorrow…" He nods his head and walks off, "so watch been up to?"

"Nothing," he responds standing up, giving her his trademark grin. He smiles sadly at him, "Ino-chan what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" She shakes her head no, just as Sakura and Gaara pass them in the hallway. Ino watches as they head to Sakura's dorm before opening the door and walking in. She sits on her bed and buries her face in her hands, signaling to the blonde knucklehead that she's crying, "Ino-chan?!" he shuts the door and walks over to her, "Ino-chan what's wrong?"

"I was just trying to make him jealous," breaks down Ino as she turns and looks at Naruto with puffy red eyes. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to his chest, allowing for her to burry her face in it, "that's all I wanted…for him to notice me. And now he's dating that pink haired bitch." She looks up Naruto again, "am I not pretty Naruto? Is that it? Why must every guy I like treat me like this?"

"I don't know Ino-chan," whispers Naruto as he tries to console her.

"All I wanted was to make him jealous, not cause my self heart-break…" She buries her face into his orange jacket again, as he strokes her hair.

"Well Ino-chan I'm here for you…and this time I won't hurt you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She looks up one last time before placing a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes widen and he tenses up, so she quickly pulls away, "sorry…" She stands up and heads to her bathroom shutting the door behind her. Naruto sits there, before breaking out into his trademark grin again.

* * *

**So there you go...was it good? Bad? please let me know!**

**And yes there is a reason for what happened between Naruto and Ino...you'll see...**


	6. Operation: Jealousy Tables Turned

**I know...I know...it's been a long while...since i've updated anything...but i've updated nonetheless. So here's the next chapter to this crazy story. And i hope i don't disappoint, much.**

**I don't own naruto or anything else affiliated with Naruto. But Tsuyoi is my very own oc.**

* * *

Ino rolls over and takes a look at her alarm clock watching the bright neon colors flash in her face before letting out a frustrated growl. Thinking over the events that took place the night before, with Naruto confessing his interest in her, Tsuyoi being very possessive and Gaara- scratch that Sabaku-sensei actually doing something other than scowling at her was too much for a fresh man to handle. She rolls back over pulling her blankets over her head, when a large banging noise comes from her door. _Go away! I just want to be left here to rot away in depression and everything else a adolescent goes through for unknown reasons. _The knocking noise gets louder, so she tosses the covers off of her and slips out of bed, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor.

She crosses the room, unlocks the door, snatching it open to reveal a smiling Temari. "Temari-san? What are you doing here?" asks Ino seeming surprised.

"Nothing…just wanted to see you," answers Temari as she walks inside, not bothering with being invited in, and takes a seat upon Ino bed. "Oh yeah…you've got quite a few phone calls from you parents." She picks Ino's phone up from on the nightstand tossing it to Ino. Ino catches it before slamming her down shut.

"How do you know that my parents called my phone?" questions Ino as she flips her phone open, turning it on.

"They called asking for mwah…since you couldn't answer. They said that they're coming out here to meet your boyfriend. They wanted for me to really the message since I'm such a good professor to care about her students well being." Ino stops dialing home and looks up at Temari with wide eyes, the kind that if she looked in the mirror would reminding her of Hinata.

"But I don't have a boyfriend."

"What about that Musha boy?" asks Temari nonchalantly.

"We we're casually dating."

"Hm…well there's always one of you high school friends."

"My father would not fall for that…he already knows that they don't catch my interest." Ino marches to her dresser, "this is all you fault. Where am I going to find a perfect boyfriend, who's mature and helps me study?!"

"I know exactly who… get dress."

* * *

Temari drags Ino up the front steps of a two story tan house that looked normal. "What are we doing here?"

"Getting you your perfect boyfriend. We just need to fool your parents…well technically your father for just the day. And then life can go back to normal." Temari pulls out a set of keys, sticking one particular one in the door and opening it, revealing a shirtless, low-rise pajama bottoms Kankuro who just emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Kankuro freezes as he looks at Temari and Ino before grinning.

"Hey it's the hot blonde chick," he says while looking Ino over, before scooping another spoonful of what looks to be Trix into his mouth. "Yo, Baby Bro!" he shouts with a mouth full of cereal, as milk and bits fly everywhere, "You're girl friends here!"

"Temari, tell me you're joking," hisses Ino as she looks up to the top of the stairs to see Gaara emerge with a stoic face in a black beater with red pajama pants wearing glasses. Gaara looks down at the noisy people who interrupted his readings, before scowling.

"Ino meet your perfect boyfriend!" states Temari as she points up at Gaara, who freezes. He quickly marches downstairs stopping in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Gaara. Kankuro takes a seat at the bottom step watching the three of them intently as if it was a soap opera.

"She needs a boyfriend, until her parents leave. Please Gaara, can you do me this one favor," asks Temari as she puts on her fake puppy dog look. Gaara turns and looks at Ino.

"You set this up didn't you Yamanaka-san?"

"Actually I told her parents." He turns back to Temari. "Do this and I'll buy you all the cookies that my paycheck ca afford."

"You also have to proofread all those grammatically incorrect and misspelled papers that these so called high school graduates turned in."

"Fine…but will you pretend to be her boyfriend?"

"Whatever…Just get out, Yamanaka-san!" He marches back upstairs to his room leaving a shocked Ino, Temari and Kankuro behind.

"Well that went well." Temari turns and looks at Ino, "Now you must get ready for your date." She pushes Ino out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Ino returns to her dorm finding her parents standing out in the halls talking to Sakura. _Great, wonder what lies she's feeding them. _She slowly approaches them. "Hey, mom…dad."

"Ino there you are," states her mother, rushing in for a hug nearly suffocating her. "I was so worried, especially when you weren't here after we've called so many times last night."

"I'm-fine mom," breathes out Ino as she released.

"Good. Now I want to meet this boy that you're dating," orders Inoichi.

"Now?" asks Ino.

"Yes now."

Ino begins panicking looking at everything but her father when she hears, "Ino!" She slowly turns around to see Gaara approaching dressed in a tan button up with black slacks. He stops before Ino holding out her cell phone. "Left something when you came to visit this morning," he hands her the phone. Ino blinks a few times trying to figure out if this is really her professor or just her having the most weirdest dream of her life. Sakura's jaw drops to the ground as she watches the exchange that's happening between Ino and Gaara. Ino grabs the phone as Gaara's face goes back to it's stoic expression when she notices that he's done put his piercing in, giving him the teenage badass look while wearing his reading glasses making him seem mature.

"Ino who's this?" asks her mother as she looks at Gaara.

"Sorry for being so rude," states Gaara as he sticks out his hand. Her mother touches his when he brings her hands up to his lips kissing it, "my name's Gaara Sabaku. I'm Ino's boyfriend." Sakura let's out a deep sigh before fainting causing for everyone to look at her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? And i am very sorry for not updating anything. But i will try from now until they are finished. Starting with this one.**


	7. Operation: Meet the Parents Part 1

**Sorry for taking so long. I've got a new found obsession, kpop. And School has also been kicking me in the rear. But anyways here you guys go and thank you for being so patient. Do not own naruto.**

* * *

Sakura awakens to find her self lying down upon a set of purple blankets. Looking around the room she spots Ino sitting on the floor with Gaara standing beside her, as Ino's mother is seated in the desk chair with Inoichi standing behind her. "It seems Sakura's finally came through," states Inoichi as he turns to look in the direction of Sakura. Sakura sits up mumbling something before laughing.

"What's so funny?" asks Ino while eyeing her suspiciously.

"I just had the most funniest dream where Sabaku actually said that you were his girlfriend," answers Sakura while wiping away the tears that were forming from laughing.

"I did say that, Sakura," responds Gaara nonchalantly. Sakura's eyes widen once again, as her mouth drops.

"I'd close your mouth if I was you," snickers Ino from where she was sitting, "or a fly might fly in there." Sakura let's out a huff, before hopping off the bed as if her underside was on fire. Marching to the door, the pink haired girl snatches it open full force, nearly breaking the door off it's hinges. Ino quickly jumps up and follows her out into the hallway.

"I don't know how you did it, Ino, but sooner or later he'll be mine," states Sakura voice full of venom as she turns around glaring at Ino.

"Well, I don't believe he swings that way, Sakura. I mean he is straight and you're a man n drag," with that Ino walks back inside her room, slamming the door shut. Everyone looks up at Ino, "what?!"

"Well we were just talking about lunch when…" starts her mother.

"We wanted to invite your boyfriend and his parents out to lunch," finishes Inoichi. Ino turns and looks at Gaara.

"I'll just go and let them know," Gaara pushes himself off the wall heading towards the door, He stops in front of Ino, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before, opening the door.

"We'll meet up with your parents at the restaurant in town that located next to the museum," Gaara nods his head and shuts the door behind him. "Well Ino we'll let you get ready…meet you at the car in ten." Her parents exit out the room, leaving her alone.

_Parents! What parents!! Oh Kami, oh kami, oh kami…my covers blown! _She jumps and lands face forward onto her bed, letting out a scream. A knock come upon her door seconds later.

"Ino, it's Naruto are you alright?" Ino quickly sits up, making her way across the room to her door. She cracks it open to see Naruto standing there, with no grin looking worried. "I just saw Sakura march by, rambling about some sort of revenge, and then I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?"

"Um…yeah, Naruto…I was just a little frustrated so I vented it out into my bed. Thank you for checking up on me."

"Yeah! Sure anytime." Ino starts to close the door, "Ino!" She opens it a little again, "hey…um…are you doing anything tonight?"

"I was going to study for my classes why?" Naruto lowers his head, looking at his feet while scratching the back of his head. "Hello? Naruto-kun?" He slowly raises his head, looking Ino in the eyes. "Why'd you want to know what was doing later on tonight?"

"Oh…well you see…there's this new ramen shop…and I was wondering if…never mind Ino-chan." Naruto turns around and begins walking away, when Ino reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Naruto I'm not letting you leave until you finish." Naruto let's out a deeps sigh of defeat.

"Would you like…to um, go to the ramen shop with me, Ino-chan?"

"First turn around and look at me," he does what she ordered looking into Ino's eyes.

"Yes…pick me up at seven, alright?" Naruto face lights up and he quickly nods his head running down the hall, ginning from ear to ear. Ino smiles to her self and walks back into the room shutting the door.

* * *

Ino and her parents stand outside the restaurant in the parking lot, waiting on Gaara's arrival with his parents. Her back pocket begins vibrating, allowing for her to pull out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes, stuck in traffic," states Gaara quickly before hanging up. Ino looks at her phone before turning to her parents.

"They're stuck in traffic, they'll be arriving shortly."

"Might as well head inside and get a table," Ino follows her parents inside.

"Hello welcome to Tsuki, how many will be seated?" asks a waitress.

"I believe six," answers Inoichi as he turns to look at Ino.

"Um, yeah just six,"

"Ok, right this way." They zig zag through the restaurant before finally being seated in the far back corner at a round table. "I'll be right back for your orders," she passes at three of the menus in hand and lies the other three on the table, walking away.

Ino begins playing with her phone, tuning everyone out a round her. A few minutes pass and the waitress has already gotten the glasses of water and placed them on the table, when Ino hears, "Hello, I'm Mrs. K. Sabaku and this here is my husband."

* * *

**Dont forget to review please...been away for a while...i would like to know how this chapter was.**


End file.
